


Dear Mickey Milkovich

by princess0fdisaster



Series: Letters [2]
Category: Shameless US - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess0fdisaster/pseuds/princess0fdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yo, Mickey. Mail's here."</p>
<p>"Why the fuck should I care, Iggy?"</p>
<p>"There's something here for you. From... him."</p>
<p>"Fuck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Mickey Milkovich

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Dear Ian Gallagher (the first part of the series; you should probably read that one first).
> 
>  
> 
> I was listening to Words by Skylar Grey when I decided to do this, and listened to Get on the Road by Tired Pony while posting it (I recommend both songs for serious Gallavich emotions).

Dear Mickey Milkovich,

Just wondering if we're a couple or not. I fucked it all up, but I hope that we can have something that makes you free again. Can we, Mickey? Because I think we're meant to be- you know. Together.

I knew that you meant what you said the day we met. You still do, don't you? 

 

Goodbyes Were Never Really My Thing Anyways,  
Ian Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this impromptu (and very short) sequel to the previous letter. Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Find me at winchester-the-third.tumblr.com


End file.
